just_dance_coolest_hitsfandomcom-20200214-history
7 rings
7 rings by Ariana Grande is featured in Just Dance Cool Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a trio of girls. They have glowing turquoise outlines. P1 P1 has light blue hair in a high ponytail with a pink glittery crown-shaped visor. She wears a half-purple and half-yellow top with straps that connect to the sleeves a magenta skirt. She has a purple and a yellow stocking that both have straps on the thigh. She has light blue stiletto heels with magenta accents. She accessorizes with pink star-shaped earrings, a dark indigo bow choker, a pink chain necklace and belt, and various colorful bracelets. P2 P2 has long curly dark indigo hair with bangs. There is a pink headpiece in her hair. She wears a yellow crop top and a light blue fluffy tulle skirt. She has violet platform boots with pink chain accents. She accessorizes with large pink hoop earrings, a glowing pink body chain with a heart pendant, a light blue choker, and various colorful bracelets. P3 P3 has violet hair with bangs, styled into two small buns and many braids. There are two pink accessories around the buns and metal accessories in the braids. She wears a light blue crop top with puffy shoulders and a pair of coral shorts with a short overlay skirt of the same color. She has a two-strand light blue belt with a dark indigo buckle. She wears yellow fishnet stockings that go to her knees underneath a pair of hot pink platform heels. She accessorizes with a dark indigo studded choker, multiple pink chain necklaces with a heart pendant, and various colorful bracelets. Extreme Version The coach is a woman with purple hair styled into two long braids and two small buns. There is a gold chain around each of her buns. She wears a turquoise top with various straps and cut-outs and a pink bubble skirt. There are multiple gold body chains over her torso. On one leg, she wears a turquoise thigh-high sock. On the other, she wears blue knee-high fishnets, attached to a green strap on her thigh with gold clasps. She wears a pair of orange platform boots with pink and yellow accents and thick white soles. She wears gold bracelets around both wrists, one with a chain connecting to a ring on her finger. The coach's glove is green and she has a glowing turquoise outline. Background Classic The background features black rooms in a mansion with aqua, pink, and purple. Light blue sheets are seen dangling from the upper floor. In some rooms, cranes and drapes can be seen. Extreme Version The background is a kaleidoscope of the Classic routine. Flamingos and other accessories appear throughout the song. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Punch forward while crouching. Gold Move 3: Punch to the right and bring your left arm in to your side. Extreme Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Clap while lifting your right leg. Gold Move 2: Hit the air to your left with your right hand and put your left hand behind your head. Trivia * 7 rings was among one of the first songs announced for Just Dance Cool Hits ** It was also the first alternate announced for the game * 7 rings samples the melody of My Favorite Things * “S**t”, “b**ch”, “b**ches”, and “ass” are censored. * While the dancers are crouching during the third verse, the pictograms incorrectly instruct them to kneel. * P1’s face glitches when she moves her hand in front of it. * P2’s skirt sometimes glitches with parts cut off. * Playing the classic version three times unlocks the Mad Love lion statue sticker. ** Playing the Extreme Version three times unlocks Chiwawa’s chihuahua sticker. *** This only happens on Nintendo Switch, unlocking it on Wii U MUST be done via the Gift Machine